


After Hours

by abby_depp



Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Joker - Fandom, Joker/Harley Quinn - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby_depp/pseuds/abby_depp
Summary: Harley is your punishement if you flirt with the Joker. Set before Suicide Squad.





	

It was a dark night, the Joker sat at a grand table in one of his previous hideouts. He and Harley Quinn had moved out of the place a few weeks ago. _Too bad,_ he thought as he walked around the house earlier that day. He really did like this place. The nice tile floor, big closets, and dried blood on the walls instead of paint. The house was empty, shocking him, usually he would only give Harley an hour to pack and then they would leave and find their next hideout. But Harley managed to get all his valuables. _Good girl, I’ll have to reward her for that. We’ll use a few henchmen as target practice later, she always enjoys that._ Harley herself was in the corner of the living room, she was trying on one of the left over henchmen costumes, an elephant head, then giggling and showing him. They laughed together.  
Later that night Joker sat at the old dinning table, across from him was Miss Duncan. One of the most renowned female mob boss’ of their time. She had over a hundred men in her criminal organization and they all trembled before her. Duncan was a pretty woman, mid thirties, brown hair and eyes that held secrets that would leave adult males in tears. The same eyes that kept winking at him and glancing at his open shirt. The Joker was fascinated, _how did she command men with that eye twitch?_  
They were meeting about joining forces, Duncan and her army may be powerful but no one wanted to cross the Joker. The Bat’s most wanted; the Clown Prince of Crime, the King of Gotham City. Mr. J didn’t mind “allying” with other powerful people. It always worked out in his favor, all of his allies usually ended up in a ditch somewhere, their gang then being forced to work for him. Towards the end of the meeting, Duncan started to bat her eyes and purse her lips. She opened up her shirt to expose more cleavage.  
“You know,” Ms. Duncan said in a lower tone as they finished, “If you ever want to meet me after hours. I stay up late…”  
“It already is after hours.” The Joker waved a hand towards the night sky, toying with her.  
“Yes,” She moved her fingers onto to the hand that rested on his cane, “Maybe we can get a hotel sometime. I’ll be yours all night.”  
The Joker stared at her for one more second before he exploded in laughter. Duncan’s face fell, embarrassed. Joker continued to laugh until tears ran down his chalk white face. Every time he looked to be stopping laughing, he’d throw his head back and start right back up again. He fixed his hair and stood up, walking around the table.  
“You silly, silly girl,” The Joker continued chuckling, “Let me introduce you to someone.” He whistled and Harley was in the room a few seconds later. The Joker smiled at her then looked back at the woman to whom he was supposed to be doing business. He laughed again when he looked at her surprised face, the Duncan girl actually looked shocked to see a woman walk into the Joker’s waiting arms.  
“You called, puddin?” Harley asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. Joker wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
He laughed again, “Get ready for this story, Harl. Miss Duncan,” He gestured to her dramatically, “just invited me to meet her after hours, in a hotel room!” He could hardly get through it through his chuckles.  
Harley, who was expecting a funny story, face morphed into one of rage. She saw red. The world exploded into volcanoes. Her body shook with anger. Harley turned her head to Duncan, whose face resembled a target, her eyes searched for the nearest weapon. Which actually turned out to be a gun in one of the Joker’s holsters. She put her hand on it, turning her head back to her boyfriend.  
“Can I borrow this, puddin? Pretty please?” The anger seeped off Harley.  
“Of course, my dear.” Joker’s smile was still wide, handing her the gun, “Make her suffer. Show her you’re mine.” Mr. J pat Harley on the back as if to say, _go get ‘em girl._  
Duncan stood out of her chair at that, “Look, I honestly didn’t know he had a girlfriend.”  
Harley didn’t hear her, she stalked toward the idiot girl. With every step Harley got closer, Duncan took one back. _That wasn’t going to work, ___Harley thought. She shot Duncan in the leg, she screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Harley stood over her, stepping on her injured leg. The girl shrieked. Harley shot her in the arm. Tears were flooding down Duncan’s face. All Harley saw was her flirting with **_her_ ** Joker. Harley bent down to the ground, now pressing her palm over the injured arm.  
“Beg me for your life.” Harley pointed the gun at her forehead.  
“Please.” The woman said through her tears, “Please don’t kill me.”  
Harley smiled devilishly, “My name is Harley Quinn.” She took the girls hand and shook it once, “I’m his girlfriend. Do you understand?” Harley put her fingers on Duncan’s chin and made her nod through her tears and gasping. “He’s my boyfriend. I’m his girlfriend. Is that clear?”  
Duncan nodded on her own this time, “Crystal.” She gasped out.  
“Fantastic.” Harley put the gun up to her forehead and shot her. Harley couldn’t even laugh at the stupid woman’s dead face. Harley was still so angry, the thought of someone touching, kissing, even just holding hands with Mr. J made her want to split the world in half.  
“Nicely done, Harley.” Mr. J clapped like he was the murder judge, “Quite the performance. I would’ve shot her in the gut, then neck, but you surprised me. I give you an 8.” He chuckled, holding eight fingers above his head.  
Harley’s anger was slowly retreating, she breathed in and out through her nose steadily. He was so great at making her feel better.  
“Thanks, puddin.” She stood from the floor and walked over to him. Her heels leaving bloody footprints. She handed over his gun.  
“Now, Harley. ” Joker put a finger under her chin and titled her head up, “Give daddy a smile. You should be happy with a 8 out of 10.”  
The Joker smiled wide, giving her that smile that Harley loved so much. She couldn’t stop a small grin from appearing on her face. He’s so adorable, so attractive, and he’s all mine.  
“There it is.” Mr. J said wrapping an arm around her waist, “Daddy loves when his queen is happy.”  
“Puddin’,” Harley’s smile faded again, she toyed with his undone bow tie, “You would never go ‘after hours’ with someone, would you?” She just had to know. The thought brought tears to her eyes and her anger crept back up.  
The Joker threw his head back and laughed.  
“Kitten,” He smiled wide, “You know I only have eyes for you.”  
“Aw, Puddin,” She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, kissing the skin there.  
“Listen up, kiddo. How about we go on a little date tonight?” He rose his nonexistent eyebrows, angled his face toward her, “I was thinking we could use the henchmen as target practice. You always enjoy that right?”  
Harley nodded, blushing, “Oh, puddin. _You’re so romantic._ ” She giggled and kissed him.  
**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
